


Partners in real estate, partners in life

by hotgirl87



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Real estate au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7835104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotgirl87/pseuds/hotgirl87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Real estate legend Hugh Honey returns home after a long day at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partners in real estate, partners in life

**Author's Note:**

> Read this like its a cheesy sitcom lol.

It was a hot summer's afternoon when Hugh Honey pulled into the driveway of his $500,000 four-bedroom mini mansion in the suburbs of Philadelphia. He exited his $240,000 2015 458 Italia Ferrari and walked towards his front door, ignoring his neighbor Wally who was standing in his own yard, silent as ever. He took a step into his exquisitely decorated home and gently placed his $10,000 dollar Chanel suitcase on the luxurious carpeted floor beside him, checking his diamond encrusted $100,000 Rolex watch. He was so distracted by the glint of the diamonds in the setting sunlight that he forgot to check the time.  
"Honey, you're home!" Came a sonorous voice from the newly remodeled $55,000 kitchen, punctuated with a short, hearty laugh. Vic Vinegar, soon to be Vic Vinegar-Honey, stepped around the corner, grinning and wearing a $50 anthropologie apron. He held a pan of Macaroni and cheese in his oven-mitted hand and on his ring finger a $5,000 Tiffany and Co. ring shined bright.  
"And I'm right on time, too!" The power bottom smiled back and walked towards his trophy fiancé. The evening light poured through the window and cast perfect shadows over the curvature of Vic's rippling muscles. Hugh planted a kiss on Vic's smiling lips, chaste but sweet and full of love.  
"How was your first day around the home? Did anything interesting happen while I was at work, Vic?" Hugh asked his fiancé, genuinely interested in his day.  
"Oh, not much, Hugh! I took Poppins and Hugh Jr. To the groomers, then I went to the farmers market. How was your day, honey bunches?" Hugh smiled. He loved the pet names that Vic came up with.  
"Oh, it was decent, baby-boy! I finally sold that Cottage on the lake to a young couple."  
"Oh, I always loved that cottage. Wouldn't it be nice to sit by the lake while the sun rises and just..." Vic's eyes went dreamy, "get away from it all?" Hugh chuckled.  
"Maybe we should get away from it all. How about we go away for the weekend, just you and me, Vic, and go to the lake house? I can even take Friday off so we can leave early. I think we've both earned a vacation."  
"Oh, Hugh," Vic sighed as he looked into his husbands crisp blue eyes, "I could be anywhere in the world and I'd be happy as long as I'm with you, Hugh."  
"Go and pack, Vic. We'll leave tomorrow morning." He gently kissed Vic's forehead. Vic smiled and ran towards the stairs. As he began ascending the staircase he stopped and turned around.  
"Hey, Hugh?"  
"Yes, Vic, my darling?"  
"Do you ever wonder what would have been if we had bought that bar, Hugh?"  
"Staying cooped up in a dingy bar all day with nothing to do but drink? Why, We'd probably go crazy, Vic!" They laughed in perfect unison, staring into each others eyes.  
"I love you, Hugh Honey."  
"I love _you_ , Vic Vinegar."


End file.
